kamtanfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
The races of Kamtan are based upon those in the Pathfinder RPG. Their looks, statistics, traits and feats are the same unless specified otherwise, though their demeanours and backgrounds may differ. Their language options are listed here, as many have changed. =Playable Races= Dwarf Dwarves are a proud race, who have little to no time for the lesser races. They enclose themselves in their mountain-homes, barring access to all outsiders and rarely venturing out themselves. They are known for their skill with metal and stone, but dwarven craft is rarely seen by non-dwarves. Their patron deity is Torag. Statistics Starting Languages Undercommon, Dwarven. Bonus Languages All Dwarves may learn Celdonic, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Terran. If the Dwarf is from the south, they may learn Solar. If they are from the north, they may learn Lunar. Elf Elves are rare in Kamtan. They are few in number, living in majestic cities built high in the trees which are now mostly abandoned. They were once an abundant race, but a civil war caused the death of many of their kind. Most elves are now committed to peace and only their notorious magical proficiency prevents them from being invaded by the more opportunistic races. The Elven patron deity is Yuelral. Statistics Starting Languages All Elves know Celdonic and Elven. If the Elf is a northern Moon Elf, they also speak Lunar. If they are a southern Sun Elf, they speak Solar. Bonus Languages Alran, Celestial, Coastal, Draconic, Dwarven, Empire, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan. Gillman In the archipelago of the north-east live the Gillmen. They are humans that spent many years living on the coasts, who were claimed by aboleths and warped to be better suited to the deep sea life. Although they can now breath in both air and water, they are reliant on immersing themselves in water to prevent dehydration, and so are rarely seen away from the rivers and coasts of the world. They are fishermen and traders, sailing and swimming from one port to another, known, on the whole, for their generosity and trustworthiness. On occasion a Gillman can be found further inland wearing a full body covering said to be a gift from the eclectic Gnomes of Valka. This covering has a connection with the Elemental Plane of Water, keeping the Gillman's skin from drying out. Their patron deity is Gozreh. Statistics Starting Languages Coastal, Gillspeak. Bonus Languages Aboleth, Aklo, Aquan, Celdonic, Draconic, Gnome, Sahuagin, Valkan. Gillmen age as Half Elves. Gnome A strange and mystical race, the Gnomes are known for their inventiveness and secrecy. As far as anyone knows, they live alone on the south-eastern continent, Valka, a mostly unexplored country. Most people's only contact with these fey-descended creatures is through stories and legends; they rarely venture from their isolated homeland. Their patron deity is Brigh. Statistics Starting Languages Valkan, Gnome, Sylvan. Bonus Languages Celdonic, Draconic, Giant, Goblin. Halfling Unlike the other races, the halflings do not claim a home for themselves. Instead they fill niches around the world, usually not staying put for long, roaming from town to village. They are usually welcomed by humans as they often have a range of useful skills that the townsfolk could use. They tend to have playful personalities, which has a tendancy to become too much for a host village. Knowing when they have outstayed their welcome, they then move on. A halfling with a stationary home and none of his family about is almost unheard of. Their patron deity is Desna. Statistics Starting Languages Celdonic, Halfling. Bonus Languages Halflings can learn Elven, Gillspeak, Lunar, Orc, Shaper and Solar. They may also learn any regional languages, regardless of their birth region, barring Valkan. See the Languages page. Half Elf Before the majority of the Elves made themselves infertile, Half Elves were common. Now however, they are a rare crossbreed, ostracized by all except the Sun Elves of the south. They exist all over the world, usually living in the slums of the big cities or the wilderness. Their parton deity Yuelral is shared with their Elven kin. Due to their link with the wild magics of their forebears, Half Elves may only take Wisdom, Intelligence or Charisma racial bonuses to their ability scores at creation and one of their favoured classes must be a caster class with the same ability for its primary ability. They may not, therefore take the Water Child alternative racial trait. Statistics Starting Languages All Half Elves know Celdonic and Elven, as well as their one regional language. See the Languages page. Instead of this regional language, they may know Solar, if they were raised by their Elven kin. Bonus Languages Half Elves have the same bonus language options as Humans, with the additions of Dwarven and Solar. Half Orc High in the Valtarok Mountains, live another proud race: the Half Orcs. Unlike the cloistered Dwarves, the Half Orcs are a race of warriors proud to lend their arms to another's cause. They are wise and holy, dedicating themselves to their faith. In 379FZ Humans lead a crusade against their full-blooded cousins, wiping them out. Many Half Orcs banded with the humans against their evil kin, but many sided with the Orcs, and were slaughtered with them. The remaining Half Orcs, who had never been accepted by Humans until recently, decided to band together, forming a closed society, commited to fixing the wrongs of their kin. Their patron deity is Ragathiel, though they are known to commonly worship Iomedae or Sarenrae instead. Statistics Starting Languages Celdonic, Orc. Bonus Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Coastal, Draconic, Elven, Empire, Forsten, Giant and Goblin. Human Humans are by far the most abundant race in the world, coming in many shapes, sizes and colours. They populate massive cities, desert camps, and mountain towns, spreading to the far reaches of the world. They have no specialism, though they are not known for their magical prowess. Statistics Starting Languages Human language is greatly dictated by region. All Humans, except those from the Forsted Plains, know Celdonic, as well as their one regional language. See the Languages page. Bonus Languages The languages Humans learn is also greatly dictated by their location. If they are from the Mystic Sands, they may learn Abyssal, Aquan, Alran, Auran, Celestial, Coastal, Gnoll, Ignan, Infernal, Steen and Terran. If they are from the Holy Empire, they may learn Alran, Celestial, Coastal, Elven, Forsten, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin and Orc. If they are from the Kryponic Holdings, they may learn Abyssal, Alran, Coastal, Elven, Gnoll, Goblin and Shaper. If they are from the Rested Coast, they may learn Aklo, Elven, Empire, Forsten, Goblin and Orc. If they are from the Shorehaven Republic, they may learn Alran, Amarilith, Gnome, Goblin and Valkan. If they are from the Kingdom of Mygard or the Kingdom of Nerthelm, they may learn Amarilith, Coastal, Elven, Empire, Gnoll, Goblin and Shaper. If they are from the Forsted Plains, they may learn Celdonic, Coastal, Empire, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin and Orc. Any Human can learn Naalish. Maan A mysterious race of Humans whose minds have been fractured by the mana wastes of Naal, the Maanii create Masks to unify their minds, and create a solid front to interact with the world. This race is currently in playtest and is subject to change. Medium '''Maanii are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. '''Normal Speed '''Maanii have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Darkvision Maanii can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Aberrant Humans '''Maanii are aberrations with the Human subtype. They are treated as Humans and aberrations for any effects related to race, including feats and alternative favored class bonuses. '''Aberrant Sense Maanii with Charisma of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 1/day - Detect Aberration (as Detect Undead but for aberrations). Use the character's level as its caster level. Hatred Maanii recieve a +1 bonus on attack rolls against aberrations due to special training against these foes. Headstrong '''Maanii receive a +2 racial saving throw bonus against mind-affecting effects. '''Masks Maanii must construct personailities to interact with the world. These Masks ''are fixed personalities, created to be autonomous of the Maan's minds. A Maan may possess a number of Masks less than or equal to half their hit dice + their (unmodified) Wisdom modifier, or four, whichever is larger. Each Mask grants +2 to two ability scores, one physical and one mental, +2 racial bonus to one skill check related to one of those scores, and -2 to one ability score, chosen upon first use of the Mask. Once chosen these features cannot be changed except through a long ritual (see Reshape Mask, below). No two Masks may have the same two ability score bonuses as another Mask. A Mask has an associated personaility and physical alteration, both of which are fixed. This physical alteration represents the ability changes inherant in the Mask, and does not alter the apparent identity of the Maan. Masks must be changed daily, to a Mask that is not one of the last two worn Masks. Failure to do so forces the Maan to make a Will saving throw against DC 15 for every day the Mask is unchanged. This DC increases by 1 each day. The first time a saving throw is failed, the Maan becomes fatigued and takes 1d4 Wisdom ability damage. The second time a saving throw is failed, the Maan becomes exhausted and takes a further 1d4 Wisdom ability damage. The third time a saving throw is failed, the Maan's Wisdom score is reduced to 0. These effects are permanent. The Maan may still change its Mask while unconscious. If the Mask is changed, all the effects of failed saving throws are removed and the DC of the saving throw resets to 15. '''Naturally Psionic '''Maanii gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at first level. If a Maan takes levels in a psionic class, they instead gain the Psionic Talent feat. '''Psionic Aptitude' When a Maan takes a level in a favored class, they can choose to gain +1 power point instead of +1 hit point or +1 skill point. Reshape Mask '''A Maan may alter the properties of a Mask through a ritual lasting three days per property to be altered. This ritual costs 100 gp per hit die per day in raw materials. The ritual must last a minimum of three days in order to alter the personality of the Mask. This ritual must be uninterrupted except to eat, drink and sleep, and must be performed in a state of peaceful meditation. '''Starting Languages Maanii, Naalish. Bonus Languages Maanii on Celdon may take Celdonic, Coastal and Forsten. Maanii age as Humans. Malra The Malrae are a wild people, often known as "Shapers", living in tribes in the forests of the continent of Celdon. They are shapechangers whose natural form is that of a cross between a Human and a carnivorous mammal. They keep to themselves, rarely venturing into civilization. On the other hand they are increadibly territorial, quick to attack if strangers venture into their woods. Many of their people take up the practice of druidism, almost exclusively making up the druid population of Kamtan, while witches are also common amongst them. Their patron deity is Sivanah. +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom '''Malrae are agile and mystical. '''Medium Malrae are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed Malrae have a normal base speed of 30 feet. Low-Light Vision Malrae can see twice as far as Humans in conditions of dim light. Beastly Visage Malrae have the head of a carniverous mammal. At character creation, choose a medium or small sized forest dwelling animal with a bite attack, to have the head of. Once chosen, this choice cannot be changed. Bite A Malra gains a bite attack in its natural form. This bite does a base of 1d3 points of damage on a hit. It is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the Malra wields a manufactured weapon. Bond to the Forest Malrae gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC when in forests. Change Shape A Malra can assume the appearance of a single Human form of the same sex. The form is static and cannot be changed each time it takes this form. It gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as Human. Changing its shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, save that the creature does not adjust its ability scores. Forest Stride Malrae can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within a forest. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. Sprinter Malrae gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Starting Languages Shaper, Sylvan. Bonus Languages Alran, Celdonic, Dwarven, Elven, Empire, Goblin, Solar. Malrae Feats Malrae can select any of the following special racial feats: *Animal Shape *Shaper Charge *Swift Shaper Malrae age as Humans. Nagaji On the same archipelago inhabited by the peaceful Gillmen live the Nagaji, created as a servitor race by the Nagas before they were wiped out. The Nagaji are a barbaric race, living on the surface of the islands, while the Gillmen live beneath the waves. They are bloodthirsty, violent and tribal, and are usually kept at arms length. Their patron deity is Ydersius. Statistics Starting Languages Aklo. Bonus Languages Abyssal, Aquan, Celdonic, Coastal, Gillspeak, Goblin. Nagaji age as Half Elves. Planetouched Among the Humans of the Mystic Sands, there are many beings who are no longer fully Human, but something more. The Planetouched have been warped by the energies slipping across the thin boundaries between the planes in this part of the world. They are generally accepted as normal in their place of birth, but those who travel, find themselves the subjects of fearful animosity. People do not like what they do not understand. While Human Planetouched are by far the most common, Planetouched of the other races also exist, though they are extremely rare, with the exception of Dwarves, whose natural magical resistance prevents the formation of such Planetouched. Depending on the plane they or their lineage came into contact with, they may take the form of an Aasimar, Ifrit, Oread, Sylph, Tiefling or Undine. Some even take the mixed lineage of a Suli. Halfling Planetouched are small sized, but otherwise unchanged. Gillman Planetouched retain their amphibiousness as well as their water dependence. Starting Languages All Human Planetouched from Mystic Sands know Celdonic and Amaralith. They also know the language of their associated plane. Bonus Languages Abyssal, Aquan, Alran, Auran, Celestial, Coastal, Gnoll, Ignan, Infernal, Steen and Terran. Planetouched age as follows: =Non-Playable Races= Orc The Orcs, once a prominent force on Celdon, were recently wiped out in the Grand Crusade in 379FZ , a Human-led campaign against their people. The Orcs had long harrassed Human travellers in the region, and with a history of rapid expansionism, despite displays of good will by their neighbours, they were considered a threat against the many Human nations and city-states of the continent. Once it was discovered that many Orc tribes were worshipping Rovagug , it wasn't long before The Holy Empire of the Dawn seized the opportunity to remove this pest once and for all, with the backing of their Goddess. A large coalition was formed, and the Orcs wiped out. Despite sitting on one of the wealthiest regions in the world - the Valtarok Mountains, now occupied by the Half Orcs - the lack of fertile land and access to the sea meant that the Orcs lived in relative poverty, surviving largely off raids and banditry of the surrounding regions. Ultimately it was this that led to their eventual defeat - a lack of surplus and self-sustainability. In the aftermath of the Battle of Amrok Point, parties were sent to scour the mountains for any Orcs that had fled, and those that were found were slaughtered without remorse. They were treated like a plague that had to be eliminated entirely, for the infection to surely be removed.